


Kamen Rider Xross

by EndlessMementos



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Original Rider, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Kamen Rider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessMementos/pseuds/EndlessMementos
Summary: When humans with monstrous powers begin attacking Japan, the UN approves a task force, BEACON, to counter them. And after 2 years, a new weapon is made to combat their increasing power: Xross.
Kudos: 3





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Only a preview rn as its still in writing, but wanna gauge interest in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st Chapter is up! Some things have changed from this preview so check it out!

A group of strange monsters begin attacking a plaza, as people start panicking in their attempts to escape. Fire, Lighting, and more are thrown about as building explode and people die.

_In the year 2018, monstrous being known as Breakers began attacking Japan. These humans wielding incredible power could topple building on their own. Quickly, with approval from the UN, the Japanese government teamed up with a private corporation to found BEACON, an anti-Breaker task force meant to be a Beacon of light in these times._

The monsters laugh as people flee, but are surprised when one of their own is shot by a yellow beam of light. His body smokes as he goes tumbling. The other four turn, and see a figure walking towards them, laser pistol drawn. They wear blue armor, with a black body suit underneath it. Around their waist is a strange blue belt, with a red, crystalline "X" in the center, and 4 buttons on each point of the X, colored navy, red, cyan, and green respectively. On the front right side of the belt is a strange, glass-like piece with red circuits running along it, and a button on its side. Atop of where it sits is another, larger red button. The figure's helmet has a large silver X on it as well, with two red eyes right next to it for the figure to see out of. 

_Now in 2020, Breakers have been getting more powerful, and typical soldiers can no longer handle them as easily. So a new project, the Kamen Rider Project, was proposed and approved. And now it's first product, Kamen Rider Xross, is ready for use._

"Mission... start!" The blue-armored figure charged the Breakers, smacking one with the gun and side kicking another. They steps back as one swings a hammer down, and shoots it in the face, blasting it back with the first one shot. The other two are grabbed, smacked together, and tossed back with the previous two. The fifth, and last, summons a sword, and charges the figure. They toss the gun away, it disappearing into blue lights, and dodge the sword swing, and retaliating with a punch to the face of the Breaker. It drops its sword, which is promptly picked up and used against it. Three slashes later and the Breaker is sent tumbling into its companions. The figure tosses the stolen sword away, and presses the button on the top of the belt. 

**"Xross Finisher, charging."** Energy begins gathering in the belt, traveling down into the figure's right foot. A large red X is projected from the belt, slamming into the pile of Breakers and stunning them. 

"Xross Kick!" The figure presses the button again, and jumps. Extending his right leg into a flying kick, he soars at the X that had been projected, and the monsters. He connects the kick, and ends up on the other side of them as they explode. When the smoke clears, five thuggish individuals are lying in a pile, five rounded, triangular gems lying broken next to them. 

** Kamen Rider Xross **  
** Coming in 2020 **


	2. Episode 1: Xrossing Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Hero is born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up, if you see this on fanfictionnet and Wattpad under Shadowsora53, it's still me uploading it. Just want to get this on as many sites as possible for maximum exposure, since I do enjoy it when people enjoy things I make. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

It’s a sunny day out as people go about their business in the park plaza. Some are sitting with a significant other or watching birds, while others walk the paths. Suddenly, a humanoid, porcupine-like monster appears, shooting off quills as people scream and try to flee. 

_ In 2018, everything changed. A phenomenon started to sweep Japan, the Breakers.  _

The porcupine monster laughed as it caused havoc in the park. Some were hit by the quills, and collapsed, crying in pain. 

“Yes, yes! Suffer, as I have for years, you worthless mongrels!” 

_ Humans who had received a stone were given terrifying powers. They could topple buildings, oturun speeding vehicles, and create panic and destruction wherever they popped up.  _

An armored, black truck and van pulled up to the scene, both having “BEACON” written on the sides in white. Doors opened, and out stormed soldiers dressed in black body armor with orange helmets. In their hands were rifles. Following them was a woman in a black uniform, with no helmet. She had very dark brown hair with a blue streak in it. 

_ The Japanese government responded quickly, and outlawed the Breaker Stones from being used. Alongside this, with approval from the UN and assistance from a private corporation, an anti-Breaker taskforce was founded: BEACON.  _

“Aim!” Soldiers lined up, and leveled their guns on the monster, who had finally noticed them. 

“Oh? So BEACON finally shows up.” He beats his fists together, and fires quills at them. Some soldiers raise up riot shields and managed to just block them. “I’ll take you all down!” The soldiers with shields move to the sides of the others. 

“Fire!” And with her command, the soldiers began to fire on the Breaker. It flinches as the bullets impact its body, pushing it back slightly. Soon, however, the soldiers run out of ammo, and the Breaker shakes itself. 

“Hah! Is that all you can do?” As soon as he says this, the woman pulls out a blue pistol. The barrel has red lines on it, along with a strange, red circle near the hammer. She pulls the hammer, and the gun speaks. 

**“Charging!”**

The robotic voice says this as the circle begins glowing, and a strange energy begins to travel the lines to the muzzle. She pulls the trigger, and the gun announces again. 

**“Firing.”**

And with that, a ball of red and blue energy fires out of the gun, while the woman is sent flying back. The ball of energy flies through the air, and hits the Breaker in its chest before it can react. It stalls momentarily, before exploding in a flash of red and blue light against it, a faint X symbol being seen as it does so. The breaker is sent flying, then rolling on the ground, finally coming to a stop at the fountain. A strange, grey gem falls out of it as the monster fades away to a Japanese man with dyed blond hair. He wears a black jacket with a white shirt, and black leather pants. The gem next to him glows, before cracking, and finally shattering. The soldiers surround the man, excluding the couple that check on the woman. 

“Commander, are you okay?” One of them asks. The woman stands up. On her uniform is a tag that reads “Tajima Kurumi, Commander”. The sleeves of her uniform that were close to the gun are burned, and her hands seem to have minor burns as well. One of the soldiers tries to help her as she stands, but she shakes him off, and turns to him. 

“Radio the Doctor. Tell her to have that belt ready. The Breakers are getting stronger, and normal soldiers clearly can’t handle weapons of that caliber.” As she said this, she turned to the gun which now sits a few feet away. 

_ And now, in 2020, normal soldiers are becoming ineffective at suppressing these monsters. Now, a new power is needed.  _

In a lab far away, a belt sits on a table, being scanned by the futuristic devices near it. It is blue, with a red, gem-like X in the center. On each point of the X sits four buttons, colored dark blue, cyan, red, and green respectively. On the left and right of the front of the belt is a strange symbol, and on the top left of the belt is a large, red button. Sitting next to the belt is a strange, eyepiece like device. The screen portion of it has red circuits on it alongside a silver version of the X on the belt, and on the side is a button. 

  
  


**_Kamen Rider Xross…_ **

In the mission briefing room of BEACON sit a group of soldiers, each with their helmet off. Standing in front of the board they are looking at is an older-looking, serious man in a militaristic black outfit. Written on his nameplate is “Shima Sadao, Commander.” 

“Now then, officers Kojin, Fujise, Sawabe, Shiraki, and Yuuki.” The five stood to attention. “You shall be in the truck carrying BEACON’s newest weapon, as well as transporting the Doctor from her official lab to the main base to begin overseeing training for said weapon.” 

“Sir!” The only woman in the group, officer Fujise, spoke.

“Yes, Officer Fujise?”

“What, exactly, do you mean by training, sir?” The Commander paused in thought. 

“Well, this is a very special weapon, and not one that just anyone can use.” The officer nods, satisfied, and remains quiet. “Now then, head to the weapon room, and be geared up in five.” 

“Sir!” The word was shouted simultaneously as the officers jogged out of the room. Now alone, the Commander sat down and began talking to himself. 

“And hopefully, nothing goes wrong.” 

  
  


**Xross**

* * *

**Xross**

In a dark alley, a man in a beat-up leather jacket, torn jeans, and with messy hair waits. He isn’t kept waiting for long, however, as a woman in a long, red dress begins to approach him. 

“Hey, you the chick that sells those stones?” She says nothing as she approaches, annoying the man, who begins to stalk up to her. “Hey! I asked you a damn quest-!” His shout was interrupted by the woman forcefully grabbing the hand about to touch her shoulder. He began to cry out in pain as she began crushing it, before releasing it and letting him stumble back. 

“Oh I heard you, I just decided not to answer.” Her voice was deep, and modulated by the strange mask she wore. It was pure white, with two red eyes on it that looked reminiscent of a bug’s. To the man, it clashed heavily with the rest of her appearance, which was rather beautiful and looked like she just stepped out of a high-class restaurant. Out of her purse she pulls a yellow stone. It is shaped like a lightning bolt. “You are Nagawa Shinji, correct?” 

“Now, how the hell did you know my name!?” He began to raise his voice in anger, but smartly didn’t come closer to her. 

“Now, now. Do you really think my employer would just sell one of these to anyone? I figured your, admittedly short, time with BEACON would have taught you better.” She ignored his indigent response and continued. “Anyways, I have the Breaker Stone you requested. Now, about payment. I am well aware you do not have all the funds to cover this.” He appeared shocked at this revelation. “However, my employer, and by extension me, are quite generous. Pay with whatever money you bought, and you get the stone.” The man, Shinji, seemed suspicious. 

“And what do I have to do in exchange? Your type don’t just do things like this without some sort of payment.” The woman laughed at this. 

“Ah, so you do have some intelligence. Well, in return, we need you to do something for us.” Putting the stone down briefly, she pulled out a packet of information from her purse, and handed it to Shinji. “Everything you’ll need to know is in there. Now then, the money?” He handed the envelope to her, and upon counting it to make sure everything was there, she handed him the stone. He kissed it in joy, and this action sparked a transformation. The stone shattered in his grasp, and his body began to glow. The floating fragments flew into him as his form changed to a humanoid monstrosity. And although he couldn’t quite be seen due to the alley’s lighting, his silhouette gave an imposing figure with multiple poles sticking out of him. Seeing a BEACON truck parked nearby, he fired a yellow ball of energy at it, causing the vehicle to explode. The explosion caused the man to laugh insanely as the woman walked off, vanishing into the fog. 

**Xross**

* * *

**Xross**

In a room filled with weapons, the five soldiers from before were gearing up. Each of them wore the standard BEACON armor, although they had yet to put their helmets on. One of the men, who appeared quite young, approached another. 

“Shiraki-san, may I ask you a question?” The youthful officer was speaking to was a Japanese man with short black hair. On the older officer’s right hand, which he was currently putting a glove on, was a burn scar. The young officer smiled to his fellow officer. 

“Sure, Kojin-san.” 

“How experienced are you with fighting the Breakers?” Looking to the now covered scar, Officer Shiraki sighed. 

“Well, officially I’ve only been on three missions. But before I joined BEACON I was attacked by a Breaker.” He paused for a moment. “That’s where I got the scar from.” Officer Kojin nodded. 

“I see. This is my first mission, so I’m kind of nervous.” Shiraki nodded, and put a reassuring hand on his compatriot’s shoulder. 

“Well, we have Commander Tajima leading us on the mission, so if we listen to her we should be perfectly fine. Plus, this is just a transport mission, and one that’s highly confidential. I highly doubt that we’ll be attacked.” As he said this, Commander Tajima herself entered the room, followed by two other soldiers. The Officers in the room stood to attention. 

“Commander!”

“At ease.” She gave them a moment to relax before continuing. “BEACON Command has just received word that one of the decoy trucks, which was parked within the city, was attacked by a Breaker. We have no idea if it was simply a coincidence, and it was someone with a grudge against us. Or if it was a planned attack and our plans somehow leaked. Our convoy is still planned to carry the cargo, but two of the elites have been assigned to this mission for added security.” The two rookies among the five Officers had worried looks on their faces at this news. Two of the others’ faces remained neutral, while Officer Shiraki’s face showed he was deep in thought. “Alright you two, introduce yourselves.” 

“Special Officer Okuma Rokuro.” The man on Commander Tajima’s left bowed with the introduction, and waited until he rose to continue. “I have been a member of BEACON since its founding, but I hope you’ll still consider me one of your own. I have been trained in multiple martial arts, and have received basic training from the American Military.” He finished with a nod to the man on the Commander’s right, who’s uniform jacket was currently undone, body armor under it. The messy soldier’s uniform unlike the rest of the soldiers, whose body armor went over zipped-up jackets. 

“Yo, name’s Shishido Ko, Special Officer.” He grinned. “Should be fun to work with my fellow rookies. Hope you can keep up.” A glare from the Commander made him stand a little straighter, but his overall attitude didn’t change. The leader of the ragtag squad of officers stepped forward. 

“Officer Sawabe. I’m the leader of this squad. Commander, Special Officers, I put leadership in your hands.” He bowed before resuming his place in line. The Commander nodded at him before addressing the soldiers. 

“Officers, this mission is vital to destroying the Breakers, and must be accomplished at any cost. Is that clear?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” She smiled at the response. 

“Good. Now, get finished. We leave in five.” And with that, she walked off, only stopping to grab the blue gun from before and holster it. The Special Officers grabbed their helmets, and followed her. The rest of the squad finished gearing up quickly, slung their guns over their shoulders, and jogged out of the gear room. They entered a room that was adjacent to the one the officers were just in, and inside was a bay that contained many different vehicles. Armored vans, cars, and trucks lined the lot. But the one vehicle that stood out was a blue bike. Officer Shiraki only had a moment to look at it before he was required to board the van in front of him, so he didn’t get an idea as to what model it was. But he did notice the strange X that was on the front, right above the headlights. Upon entering the van, he sat beside Officer Fujise. In the back with him and Fujise were the Special Officers, the Commander, and Sawabe. Yuuki and Kojin were in the front, driving. With a knock on the door leading to the front of the van, they began moving. 

**Xross**

* * *

**Xross**

It was about 30 minutes from the Command Center to the lab, the van pulling slowly to a stop. The Commander opened the door, and in stepped a Japanese woman in a lab coat, undone currently, a pair of black pants, and a white shirt with BEACON’s logo on it. She was carrying a thick, black briefcase with “BEACON” printed in white on it. She took a seat next to the Commander, and looked at the soldiers. 

“Ah, pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself. Doctor Saeki Michiko. I made our little secret weapon.” She knocks on the briefcase as she says this. The soldiers all nodded at her, excluding Fujise, who closed the doors. With another knock from the Commander, the van began to drive off. After 10 minutes of driving, everyone heard a close explosion as the van jittered. Then came the impact. Everyone was jostled, but the Commander recovered quickly. 

“Men! Prepare for combat!” All the soldiers immediately armed themselves, while the Doctor just seemed scared. The Commander kicked open the doors, the blue gun drawn, and ran out, the soldiers following. What awaited them was a gruesome sight. The front of the van had blown up, electricity still sparking out of the hole. In the front seats, both Yuuki and Kojin were unconscious. Upon seeing Kojin laying prone, Shiraki panicked. 

“Kojin-san!” He tried to run over to pull the two out, but Fujise managed to pull him out of the way as a ball of electricity flew into the hole. And following a couple second delay, the entire van exploded. The Doctor, who had followed the soldiers out, flinched at the blast, as Officer Shiraki collapsed to his knees. Commander Tajima clenched a fist, but she otherwise remained calm. 

“Men, ready your sights!” The soldiers, besides Shiraki, were snapped out of their shock, pushing it to the back of their minds to be dealt with later. The two Special Officers, Okuma and Shishido, pulled out much bigger looking weaponry than the regular officers. The soldiers all trained their sights on a monster that stood many feet away from them. 

“Hahaha! This is only the start of my revenge, you pretentious bastards! And once I have that briefcase,” he pointed to Doctor Saeki, who hid behind Tajima in panic, “there will be no one to stop me!” The monster was a metallic, humanoid being. Its arms and legs had bulging muscles, and sticking out of multiple points of its body were electrical coils. Far from the action, and hidden in a nearby alley, the woman who sold the man his power watched. 

“Yes, my darling Breaker. Push the boundaries of your pathetic humanity, and evolve.” She, however went unnoticed by the BEACON soldiers. 

  
  
  


“Fire!” Commander Tajima’s order was the only push they needed to begin unloading everything on the Breaker, who simply stood there taking it. The normal officers’ guns seemed to do nothing. However, the more powerful, albeit slower, guns of the Special Officers seemed to be able to at least make it flinch. 

“Is this all you maggots can do!?” The Breaker laughed at the pathetic attempt at an attack. “I’ll wipe you out with one shot.” His yellow eyes flashed, and the coils around his body began to spark as a ball of lightning formed in his hand. He thrust his hands forward, shouting “Lightning Ball” as he did so. The ball of pure energy shot forward quickly, and exploded in front of the soldiers. All of them were sent flying, but the Commander and her Special Officers managed to recover faster. The Breaker, seeing the prone troops, targeted one at random. The explosion had shaken Shiraki out of his trance, and he turned to see the Breaker charge a stunned Sawabe, grabbing him by the neck. 

“Sawabe-san!” He loaded his rifle, and opened fire on the monster, but it was undeterred as it charged another attack. 

“Lightning Ball!” Another blast of his Ability shrouded the two in smoke, but Sawabe’s limp body was soon tossed out, hitting the ground near Shiraki, who immediately ceased fire and went over to check on him. Tearing the helmet off, he checked for a pulse, and was relieved to find one. He tore his radio off of his belt, and contacted the Command Center. 

“Command Center, this is Officer Shiraki. A Breaker with electrical abilities has attacked the transport. Officers…” He paused to reign his raging emotions in. “Officers Kojin and Yuuki have been killed in the explosion of the transport, while Officer Sawabe was directly hit with an attack, and I believe him to be critical. Send medical assistance and backup to Sector 3, Section B.” He ignored whatever response he would get as he ran to assist Fujise and the others. The female Officer had attempted close quarters combat, but had been tossed aside, while the Breaker was engaging the Special Officers. One of them, Shishido, had taken out a blue sword with a glowing blade and was attempting, and succeeding, to cut into the Breaker, but he was sent flying with a backhand. An explosive round was shot at the Breaker by Okuma which made it stumble, but before he could line up another shot, he was forced to dodge a lightning bolt from one of the coils. The Commander, meanwhile, had been charging a shot from the strange pistol, but this was noticed by the Breaker. 

“Lightning Ball!” 

**“Firing.”**

The two attacks met close to where Tajima once stood, and the Commander was thankful that the recoil had sent her flying as the attack exploded. The Doctor, meanwhile, panicked, as her only line of defense had been defeated. 

“Now then, time for you to give me that belt…” He then eyed the Doctor. “Heh, and maybe something else.” The woman shuddered at this as she backed away. 

“Doctor!” Officer Shiraki charged the Breaker, smacking it with his gun before pushing it away with his foot. He grabbed Doctor Saeki by the wrist, and led her into an alley. “Stay here and stay down. I’ll try to distract him, but if I… die, then run as fast as you can until you reach somewhere safe.” With his piece said, he moved to re-engage the Breaker, but was stopped by the Doctor. 

“Wait!” He paused. As he did so, Special Officer Shishido once again charged the Breaker. 

“Doctor, give him the belt!” He shouted to her as he blocked a swipe by the Breaker with the sword. “It can’t make the situation worse!” As he fended the Breaker off, Doctor Saeki weighed her options quickly, and made a decision. She kneeled down, and opened the briefcase. Shiraki began to panic. 

“Wait, wait! I don’t think I have clearance to see this!”

“Well, now you do,” the commander replied as she pulled out the belt from earlier. There were a few minor changes, however. On the left of the device’s face was some sort of lens, while on the right was a plate with a helmet. On the top of the belt the word “Xross” was written in English, while on the bottom it had the word “Kamen Rider,” also written in English. The plate on the face’s right also had similar writings, with “Xross” being written above the helmet and “Rider System” being written below. The plate also had red circuits in the background. Without warning, she put the device against his waist, a white strap coming out of both sides and connecting in the back. This strap also carried the red circuits the device itself did. “This is the Xross Driver. With it, you’ll be able to fight the Breakers, even as they grow stronger.” Shiraki got into a fighting stance, but was confused soon after. 

  
“I… don’t feel any stronger.” The Doctor sighed. 

“Ugh, hold on!” Next, she pulled out the visor piece, and slid it into a slot on the left face of the driver. 

**“Xross, loading!”** The robotic voice from the gun cried out. 

“Now, before we get you transformed, may I know your name?”

“Yeah. Its Yukio. Officer Shiraki Yukio.” 

**“ID Confirmed.”** Yukio was shocked by this. 

“ID… confirmed?” 

“I’ll explain everything later. Right now, you need to transform.” He nodded, and she continued, flinching slightly at the sound of Shishido getting smacked in the background. “Now, press the button on the side of the visor.” Upon doing so, the Driver spoke again. 

**“Xross: Ready!”** And with the announcement, a techno jingle rang out from the device while the gem in the center flashed. 

“Now, shout ‘Henshin!’ and press the big red button on the top of the belt.” He nodded, and struck his right arm out in a pose. 

“Henshin!” And with his left hand, he pressed the large red button on the top right. The lens projected a light, which in turn projected the red circuits and the silver X. 

**“Xross, Energize!”** Pieces of armor flew out of the X as the red wires snaked themselves over to his body, attaching themselves. The armor pieces, which hung in the air around him, suddenly flew towards his body, which still stood in the pose from before. Gauntlets, a chestpiece, boots, and shin guards connected to his body as a black bodysuit formed underneath them, covering what the armor didn’t, and was soon followed by gloves the same shade of blue as his armor. The wires snaked up to his head, which was soon covered by a blue helmet with a red, X-shaped gem centered above 2 red eyes. A silver X also sat beneath the eyes. The X in front of him turned red, and flew into a similarly-shaped hole on the chestplate. The transformation now complete, the armor released a small burst of steam as the eyes flashed. 

“Transformation, success!” Doctor Saeki cheered, while every currently conscious soldier stared at the now-armored officer in shock. 

“He… actually managed to transform?” Commander Tajima’s tone was one of shock and surprise. Special Officer Okuma was shocked silent, while Special Officer Shishido just gave an impressed whistle. 

“Wh… what?” The Breaker, meanwhile, was awestruck, and jealous that he didn’t get to the belt in time. “What, are you?” 

“I’m…” Yukio paused, unsure of what to say. The Doctor whispered something to him that no one else could hear, and he nodded. 

“I am… Kamen Rider Xross!” And with that, the battle began. Xross charged the Breaker, punching him twice in the chest before he could react, and finishing with a speedy sidekick that sent him flying. Doctor Saeki, meanwhile, pulled out a tablet as she began to monitor the fight with it. The Breaker rolled as he hit the ground, but managed to recover rather quickly. 

“You… Damn you!” Five lighting bolts shot out at Xross, who jumped in between them, narrowly dodging. He went to perform the same attack as before, but his punch was caught. He, however, reacted near immediately with a knee to where he assumed the stomach was on the Breaker. The cry of pain caused by hitting his target was his reward as his fist was released. Said fist then punched the Breaker in the face. And another side kick snapped out to send him rolling again. 

“Xross!” He turned to the shout, seeing Commander Tajima standing, although barely. She tossed him the blue gun. “Use this to counter his Ability.” 

“Right.” The Breaker shook the dust and dirt off himself, and began to charge his Ability. Xross was alerted to this by a warning that popped up on the visor of his helmet, and hit the hammer of the gun. 

**“Xross Charging!”** Energy fed into the muzzle from both the gun’s own powersource, and Xross himself, and a large ball of red and blue energy formed. 

“Lightning Ball!” Xross announced nothing, merely pulling the trigger. 

**“Xross Firing!”** The ball of energy reformed itself into a bullet shape as it flew through the air, colliding with the Breaker’s attack and exploding, smoke obscuring both of their visions.    
  


“Xross, hit the red button on top again!” Xross didn’t reply to the Doctor's shout, merely acted on it. 

**“Charge!”** cried out when he pressed the button. Energy began to gather in the belt, the X gem in the center pulsing. Along with that, the X gem on his helmet pulsed as well. 

“Now hit it again!” He did so, and the energy transferred into right foot, causing it to glow red. He jumped, and performed a flying kick, cutting through the smoke and impacting a surprised Breaker, who cried out in pain as the energy coursed through him. With a flash of Xross’s symbol, he hopped away, landing as the Breaker exploded. When the smoke cleared, the user was lying mostly unharmed, but unconscious, their gem in pieces next to them and disintegrating. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: EndlessMementos  
> Edited by: Chin
> 
> No idea when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try and get it out soon. Until next time!


End file.
